


I got you

by ElectricDove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Link taking care of Rhett, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/ElectricDove
Summary: Taking care of a stubborn man is all about waiting for the right moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And another one for the Hurt/Comfort prompt, Tropetastic Tuesday.
> 
> Much thanks to thegreyhenley for setting this up and inspiring me to at least write something short with this prompt.

It’s hard to look at. Brows furrowed and noticeably grumpy, Rhett is walking around the office with his back held in an unnatural rigid way that broadcasts his discomfort.   
He moves from desk to desk, grimacing every time he sits down in one of the hastily offered chairs as the crew shoots worried looks at their boss.

Link’s eyes haven’t left Rhett since this morning, when he awoke to an empty bed and found him in the kitchen. Rhett with a tightly pinched face but adamant about coming in work, claiming this was just as any other day his back bothered him. 

The painkillers and muscle relaxant are waiting next to a glass of water on his desk. Offered at the wrong time they’ll aggravate Rhett’s bad mood and fuel his stubbornness.

When Rhett stands up in the middle of his talk with Jen, he’s trying to look around inconspicuously but his face relaxes with visible relief once he spots Link.   
Within seconds he’s at Rhett’s side, making some unnecessary excuses to Jen and guiding Rhett to the couch in their office. 

Once he’s somewhat comfortable there’s a sheepish look on Rhett’s face.

“Thank you, Link.”

“I got you, Rhett.”


End file.
